A Fairy Tale
by Wega the blue sun
Summary: The Allegory of the Princess and the Demon and the greatest Treasure of all ...SherryBrago


The Allegory of the Princess and the Demon and the greatest Treasure of all 

A Konjiki No Gash Bell (Zatch Bell) fan fiction by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement intended, the KNGB characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only this fic belongs to me, and that's good because it's my personal favorite. Enjoy!

A/N: Sherry and Brago as they might appear in a fairy tale. Written without quotation marks because I like it that way.

Once, not so long ago in a country far away there was a beautiful princess who lived in a mighty castle. And although she possessed gold and jewels she was very sad, for the treasure she loved most of all had been stolen by an evil witch. The princess cried day and night in her sorrow, until her sobs were heard by a dark demon hidden deep within the earth.

I can taste the tears of a princess, the demon said, her wails are music to my ears. I shall go to her and offer my services, so she may help me in return. And the demon clawed his way through all the layers of rock and soil until he finally stood before the princess.

Don't fear me, the demon said, I have a gift for you. And he threw down a heavy book, black as tar. Within this book is your salvation and mine. Read it and I will help you find your treasure and in return you shall help me. But remember, nothing is free and this gift will cost you dearly.

The princess dried her silver tears and picked up the book of demon spells. He is the one you've been praying for, her sad heart whispered, the fates have been kind. Accept this gift no matter what the cost so you may recover your lost treasure.

I am powerful but not almighty, the demon said, I cannot fight alone. Will you be strong enough to follow me? There will be hardship if you walk in my footsteps, the path of darkness is lined with thorns. Will you accept the pain? Once you begin this journey you must not stop until the task is finished.

For the love of my dearest treasure I will follow you wherever you go, the princess said. I will endure any pain, I will walk on broken glass, I will endure the unendurable. Do with me as you will.

Do it for the treasure, her sad heart whispered. Do it for the most valuable thing you've ever possessed. Without it your life is meaningless.

Demon, the princess asked, why would you fight for me? Do you yearn for my treasure as well? Or does your heart seek valuables of another kind?

Do not try to understand my heart, the demon said, for it is not like yours. My heart is made of stone and girded with iron bands, and nothing can touch this hard rock within my chest. It's true I seek treasure, but yours isn't fit for one like me.

What is this treasure you seek? the princess asked. Is it gold and jewels and riches beyond compare? Or is it a love so pure it shines like the brightest diamond in the blue sun?

I am not like your kind, the demon said, the treasures you hold dear mean nothing to me. Neither jewels nor love can gladden my heart of stone, only the power of a King's crown can warm the iron banded rock with my chest.

And the demon and the princess set out and traveled the land in search of treasure - for him a crown, for her a love so pure a witches power could not destroy it. Many were the days the princess suffered, her tender feet bled on the thorny paths the demon chose for them and she grew weary without rest. Her hands trembled when she had to eat the bitter flesh of the lowest beasts and there was no mighty castle for shelter from the weather, no soft bed where she could sleep. But the princess listened to her sad heart and never forgot what she was fighting for.

The demon is cruel, the princess thought, but with his help I shall free my treasure and I shall suffer gladly for this. I will honor the vow I made to him, for he will bring back that which I desire most in this world.

Don't falter, the demon said, there is much more to be done. Our enemies are great in number and they grow stronger with each passing day while our treasures are slipping further away from us. Will you continue to travel with me? Can you muster the strength?

I will remain with you no matter how thorny the path, the princess said, no matter how great an army of foes we face, I will stand by your side. I am your helpmate, I am a strong wall, depend on me.

Do it for yourself, her sad heart whispered. Grow strong along the way so you may fight for what you desire. The power lies within you.

And as time went by the princess learned much from the demon, and he learned from her. Together they slew many enemies and grew stronger with each battle. And every day the demon spent with the princess the iron bands around his heart of stone grew a little weaker, until he feared they'd break altogether.

I am not of this world, the demon said, and one day I will have to leave this sunny realm, you must know this. Our time together is limited and we must hurry to fulfill our vows. There is no rest for either one of us, no matter how weary we grow.

The princess knew he spoke the truth. Do not fear, demon, she said, I know what must be done. Trust me.

And finally the day came when the princess and the demon found the greatest treasure in the world, a love so pure a princess would walk alongside a demon over broken glass to possess it again. The treasure was guarded by the evil witch who'd turned it into foul pitch so that no one would recognize its true worth, but the princess knew it right away. The purity of the love within the pitch shone through and it gladdened the sad heart of the princess.

Beware witch, the princess said, we've come to take back what is rightfully mine, you may not keep the treasure any longer. Love that pure isn't meant for the likes of you!

Witch, I must slay you, the demon said, for you stand in my way of finding the greatest treasure there is, and I shall have it at long last. Love has no power over me but power is my only love.

The witch was wily and strong and the terrible battle raged on all day and all night and into the next day and night the princess and the demon fought until their blood ran bright and they grew weary. But the treasure's call was loud and clearas a silver bell and they didn't falter until finally the witch was defeated. And when the evil witch breathed her last breath the foul pitch turned back into the shining treasure and the purest of love was restored to the brave princess and her heart was sad no longer. And a mighty sound was heard when the iron bands circling the demon's heart of stone finally broke.

My treasure has come back, the princess rejoiced. All my suffering has been richly rewarded and I am well pleased.

Will you continue to travel with me? the demon asked. You've proved yourself in battle and I've grown accustomed to your company, yet my goal remains elusive. Will you still travel with me although you've regained that which you desired? I cannot fight alone, my heart of stone grows heavy and I need your help.

Do it for him, the happy heart of the princess whispered. He fought for you and now you must fight so he may find what he desires. Pay your debt.

The princess bowed her golden head. Without you I'd still mourn the loss of this pure love which now warms my heart again. I thank you for this gift beyond measure, brave demon. I shall travel with you as far as the quest will take us. Wherever we go, I shall not forsake you.

And so the princess and the demon travel on to this very day, still searching for the demon's treasure. Side by side they brave many dangers and they grow stronger with each battle. And each carries a little bit of the greatest treasure of all within - the shining heart of the princess and the heart of stone of the demon now contain a love so pure they'd walk over broken glass and back again to possess it.


End file.
